five_nights_at_freddys_salvagedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Abandoned
The Abandoned's are Tattered Versions of The Toy's and Withered's, They are Very Broken Toy Freddy: He is Missing His Left Ear, Right Hand and Right Forearm. His Right Eye is Hanging Out of His Socket, But His Right Eye Still Has a Glowing White Pupil. He is Missing The Suit on His Left Hand and Left Hand and Has a Few Cracks and Holes. His Lower Jaw is Broken and Falling Off Toy Bonnie: He is Missing The Top Half of His Left Ear and Right Arm. He is Missing The Suit on His Left Hand, Left Forearm and Left Hand. He is Missing The Upper Part of His Face Like Withered Bonnie But Not His Cheeks or Around His Mouth. He Has a Huge Hole in His Torso, Revealing Most of His Endoskeleton Torso. He Has a Few Holes on His Thighs and Right Ear Toy Chica: Toy Chica is Missing The Lower Part of Her Beak With Loose Wires Sticking Out. She is Covered in Holes, Rips and Loose Wires. Her Left Eye is Black With a White Pupil and No Eyelashes. Her Hands Except Fingers are Missing It's Suit. She Has Cracks and Holes on Her Stomach, Bib, Thighs and Arms. She Doesn't Hold Her Cupcake Anymore. Mangle: She is Missing The Suit on Her Right Ear. Her Eyes are Black With Glowing Red Pupils. She is Extremely Rusty and Old With More Loose Wires. Puppet: His White Stripes and Buttons are Dusty, Making It Look Like Static, His Lower Jaw is Broken and Hanging Off The Right Hidge. He is Missing The Suit Around and On His Right Eye, His Right Eye is Black With a White Pupil. His Other Eye Has a White Pupil. He is Covered in Cracks Balloon Boy: He is Missing His Hat and His Sign is Broken In-Half and He Holds Only The Stick. He Has a Huge Hole Around His Left Eye, His Left Eye is Black With a Red Pupil. His Balloon is Mostly Gone, Looking Like It's Popped, He Has a Few Loose Wires Withered Freddy: He is Missing His Left Arm, Ears, Right Forearm and Right Hand. His Lower Jaw is Broken and Hangs Down Very Low. He is Missing The Suit on His Right Leg Below Half-Way of The Thigh. He is Also Missing The Suit on His Right Foot and Right Upper-Arm. He is Missing His Right Eye and Has a Huge Hole on His Torso. He Has Massive Holes on The Sides of His Mask. His Suit is More Green-ish From Mold Withered Bonnie: He is Missing The Suit on His Left Leg, Left Foot, Left Knee, Waist and Right Leg Except Foot, Thigh, and Kneecap. He is Missing The Top Half of His Left Ear. Withered Chica: She is Missing Her Arms. She is Missing The Suit on Her Legs Except Knees and The Toes on Her Right Foot. Her Beak is Cracked and Her Stray Feathers are Missing With a Huge Rip on The Top Of Her Mask. She Has a Huge Rip on Her Torso. Withered Foxy: He is Missing The Suit on His Left Arm, Left Hand, Right Forearm, Right Ear and Entire Mask. He is Missing His Left Ear and Left Eye. His Torso is Badly Torn and His Hook is More Rusty. He Has More Rips on His Thighs and Right Upper-Arm. (Disclaimer: This Page is Still Working in Progress, I Might Add Toy Chica's Cupcake, W. Golden Freddy, ETC) whatcanweuse: Whatcanweuse is a Hybrid of The Old Animatronics, He Has Old Chica's Thighs and Upper-Arms, Old Freddy's Left Forearm and Left Hand, Foxy's Right Forearm and Hook, Old Bonnie's Left Lower-Leg and Foot and Old Golden Freddy's Right Lower-Leg and Foot. He Has 5 Heads, Old Bonnie on The Neck. Golden Freddy and Freddy on The Left Shoulder and Chica and Foxy on The Right Shoulder. He Seems to Missing The Suit on His Waist and Necks. Old Bonnie's Left Foot is Still Missing It's Suit.